


Smattering

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [147]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smattering: noun: sma dər iNG: a small amount of something</p>
<p>mid 16th century: from smatter ‘talk ignorantly, prate’ (surviving in Scots), of unknown origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smattering

He was awakened by a smattering of kisses that worked their way down his spine; soft, patient lips took their time, as long, gentle fingers ran down his sides. He felt strong, lean thighs, trapping his own more solid, thicker legs, and he sighed a good morning. He honestly hadn't expected Sherlock to be there when he opened his eyes, hadn't asked him to stay as he drifted off to sleep, but he had stayed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mmmm...'tis okay, much better than an alarm, you are...you stayed the whole night?"

"Hmm...and actually slept for about 5 hours straight. New record, I believe."

"Last night..."

"Yeah?"

"...was remarkable."

A relieved smirk danced across those lips for a moment, then vanished. "For me, as well...when I woke up, at first, I was unsure of where I should be, what I should do, but then you leaned back into me, and I felt you almost melt against me, and I knew all I wanted to do was be here, next to you...I hope it was all right? I mean, for me to stay, we hadn't covered the ground rules, and I-"

John grinned against Sherlock's slightly love bitten lips, then pulled back and looked into his detective's eyes, now slowly darkening. "It's perfectly fine, love. I have to admit, I've dreamed of waking up next to you, more than a few times."

"And how does reality compare?" Sherlock bent his head down to place a single gentle kiss in that spot, the spot that made John's toes curl.

"Do you really need to ask? I had no idea, no clue...but to wake up with you wrapped around me...geeez, do you need tea...or....toast...or...."

"Can I just have you for the rest of your life, John? Would that be acceptable?"

"I...uhm.....yes, god, yes...and yes, you can.....mmmmmmmmmm..."

"I..."

"I know, yes, love, I know."


End file.
